


Twenty-Five Years [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Fraser and Ray are off on another adventure -- a celebration in honor of the 25th anniversary of their Franklin trip and their 13th wedding anniversary.  All sweetness and light.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Twenty-Five Years [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire). Log in to view. 



Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/pprzf2ewglbj4fnpq4jcjk9at39lbbbj).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know.  


**Author's Note:**

> I contend that nobody knows how to pronounce "sough" -- or at least, nobody, agrees, and the internet will back me up on the latter assertion. The Canadian place names, I hope I got in the ballpark.


End file.
